Rise of Kyuubi and Shichibi
by Ninjouzata
Summary: A year after Kyuubi is defeated Shichibi attacks and is sealed inside a girl, Noriko Rai, and both are adopted by Tsunade, rated for possible lemon in later chapters, mentions of someone nearly being raped, and language, NarutoXoc
1. Chapter 1

Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my ocs, any jutsu I create, and Umarehaka(The village surrounded by graves) even though I suppose I should be working on my other stories I can't think of anything for my stories, also this is about a year after Naruto was born, and since I don't know Deidara's or Tobi's age I am going to say they are about 18 or 19 in the beginning of my story

* * *

"Deidara-sempai, why are we at these ruins?" someone in an orange mask asked a man with blonde hair.

"You chose the Rokubi did you not, Tobi, yeah." Deidara said as he found what they were looking for, or so he thought "Nani the seal on the temple has been destroyed, yeah."

"Deidara-senpai your looking at the wrong part of the temple." Tobi said before Deidara realized it was indeed the wrong area.

"I knew that Tobi I was just making sure you did,yeah." Deidara said trying to hide his shame."Now lets get to breaking this seal, prepare the thunder orb now,yeah."

"Alright Deidara-senpai." Tobi said as he pulled out an orb that seemed to be made of lightening.

"**Seal transfer.**" Deidara said as the seal on the alter of the thunder temple flashed yellow then was shown on the orb.

"Is it done yet Deidara-senpai?"

"Quit calling me that just call me Deidara or Deidara-san, yeah."

"Ok Deidara-san, what Biju are you chasing?" Tobi asked absent absentmindedly fiddling with a kunai.

"Ichibi no Shukaku, yeah." Deidara said as the seal transfer was completed and everything looked exactly the same as when they had gotten there, with the exception of Rokubi's seal.

As Tobi and Deidara left to give the Rokubi to the Leader, miles away at Konoha an alert was rung as a demon charged towards Konoha ready to destroy the village in an attempt to find the vessel of her boyfriend, the nine tailed fox, little did it know she would meet with the same fate as the one she seeked

Place:Konoha Time:three hours before Shichibi no Kaku's attack

"Sarutobi-sensei what are you going to do?" Jiraiya yelled as his sensei prepared to fight the oncoming Shichibi's attack.

"I will defeat him the same way the fourth defeated the Kyuubi no yoko, by sealing it into a newborn, even though it hurts me to have to use someone's child other than one of my own, it must be done, I need one last favor from you Jiraiya." Sarutobi said before Jiraiya asked what" I need you to summon Gamabunta, and try to take care of Naruto, I want you to find Tsunade first though."

"What do you want Jiraiya, and why do I smell Shichibi no Kaku coming this way?" Gamabunta yelled out after he was summoned, getting excited cheers from those who fought the Kyuubi and lived, as they knew the demon would soon die.

"Gamabunta your taking my sensei to that damnable badger so it can die." Jiraiya said before a ninja with bowl-cut hair and massive eyebrows appeared carrying an infant.

"Hokage-sama, I did as you requested and found a child that was disowned by its mother." Gai said while handing the child to Sarutobi.

"Thank you Gai, Gamabunta, are you ready?"

"Yes Sarutobi, lets go." Gamabunta shouted out as Sarutobi climbed onto his back and they took off towards the oncoming massacre known only as Schichibi no Kaku.

Area:2 hours away from Konoha 

"**Are you here to fight me?**" Kaku shouted out as Gamabunta landed in front of Kaku.

"In a sense yes, but before we begin, why are you wanting to fight?" Sarutobi asked as Kaku began stretching.

"**Because I am going to find the vessel for my boyfriend, Kyuubi, and then destroy Konoha for taking him away from me.**" Kaku stated plainly before attacking.

"Then I am sorry for this but, **Shiki fujin(Dead demon consuming seal).**" Sarutobi shouted out as Shinigami came forth reached his hand through Sarutobi's stomach and wrenched Kaku's soul out and put it into the newborn child on top of Gamabunta's head next to Sarutobi.

"**What is going on?!?!**" Kaku shouted out as she was pulled into the newborn.

"You are being sealed as we speak Kaku, I hope you don't mind living inside of a stomach for a human lifespan." Sarutobi said before the sealing jutsu was completed, and both Kaku and himself fell limp.

"Well Sarutobi I guess you want me to take the kid back to Konoha, well, so be it, for you I will do it." Gamabunta said before taking a mighty leap and landing right outside of Konoha's gate in front of Jiraiya. "Jiraiya take this kid and put him in the orphanage with the vessel of the Kyuubi, its the least you can do before leaving."

"Who said I was leaving forever though, in truth all I am doing is going to find Tsunade, I should be back in a year but perhaps your right and I should put her in the orphanage with the Kyuubi's vessel." Jiraiya said before taking the kid to the orphanage and getting her set up, in the same room as Naruto.

Time skip:10 years Place:Apartments in Konoha Time:a few hours before the beginning of the ninja academy

"Hey come on Noriko-chan we need to hurry and get to the academy." a ten year old Naruto shouted as the girl with Kaku sealed inside of her punched Naruto sending him through the wall.

"I was up an hour ago when you first started yelling now lets go." Noriko shouted out as they both ran towards the Ninja academy, only to run into, literally, Itachi Uchiha and his little brother Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sorry sir." Naruto and Noriko said before standing back up and taking off at a very fast speed.

"What the heck?" Itachi said before Sasuke and himself walked towards the academy.

Place: Konoha's ninja academy Time:one hour before class starts

"So Naruto what pranks are we going to pull today?" Noriko asked as she sat down next to Naruto, with Ino in front of her, Sakura on her other side, and Shikamaru behind her.

"Dunno yet maybe paint the stone Hokage faces."

"If we do it, what would Tsunade-baachan do if she found out?" Noriko said before both of them paled at the thought.

"Good point Noriko-chan." Naruto said as the bell rang and Iruka came into the classroom.

"Alright class welcome to the first year of the ninja academy,for some of you that is." Iruka said glancing at a few people who had failed."Now first I want to get to know all of you better, so give me your full name and your interests, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. You are up first whisker boy."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my interests include training with Tsunade-baachan, being with Noriko-chan," Noriko blushed slightly at this" and ramen, my dislikes are, Tsunade-baachan when she gets mad, the time it takes for ramen to cook, and Noriko's punches, my hobbies are pranking with Noriko-chan, and finally my dream is to become a better Hokage than the fourth or Tsunade-baachan." Naruto finished getting mixed reactions from Noriki, who hugged him then punched him.

"I guess your name is Noriko, come on up here."

"My name is Noriko Rai, my interests are training with Tsunade-baachan, being with Naruto-kun," this time it was Naruto's turn to blush" and Onigiri, my dislikes are Tsunade-baachan's punches Naruto-kun when he gets depressed, which is rare,guys who want to go out with me only because of my body, and sushi, my hobbies are pranking with Naruto-kun, and my dream is to become Naruto's assistance when he becomes Hokage." Noriko finished up and three guys were drooling at her body, which she had already said she disliked and sent them flying into the wall.

"Umm ok next up is you Inuzuka kid."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, my interests are walking with Akamaru, helping my sister get medicinal herbs for her veterinarian training, and learning Inuzuka clan jutsu, my dislikes are really, really skinny girls, and people who think that the Inuzuka dogs have fleas or ticks, my hobbies are training and pranking every now and then, and my dream is to become a legendary ninja." Kiba finised up and Ino and Sakura were very mad that he had 'said' they were too skinny.

"Umm lets see, ah ok, Sasuke Uchiha your next."

"Alright my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my interests are trying to get my brother to train me, my dislikes are people who underestimate their opponent, my hobbies are training, and my goal is to surpass my older brother."

After all introductions are over

"Alright everyone to see where you currently stand lets go outside." Iruka said as everyone ran outside, except for Naruto and Noriko who jumped through an open window."Alright now the first test will be for strength, I want each of you to hit me until I say stop, Naruto Uzumaki your first."

"Umm you sure Iruka-sensei I can punch pretty damn hard." Naruto stated before Iruka told him to do it. "Alright then." and before Iruka knew what had happened he was sent flying into a wall, only to have been revealed to have been revealed using a substitution jutsu.

"Alright Naruto that was very impressive. Your up next Noriko Rai."

"'Ok Iruka-sensei." Noriko said before landing a punch on Iruka, who once again used a substitution jutsu.

"Quite impressive. Sakura Haruno, your next." Iruka said and when Sakura hit him the log he had substituted himself with was annihilated, and everyone knew not to mess with Sakura."Amazing Sakura I haven't seen a cadet do that with a single punch." Naruto and Noriko just shrugged they had held back not wanting to annihilate anything.

After all the tests were done

"Ok here are how the stats are, in chakra the top three are, in first place a tie Naruto Uzumaki, and Noriko Rai, in second place is Sasuke Uchiha, and in third place is Chouji Akimichi. In the strength category first place is Sakura Haruno, second place is Naruto Uzumaki and Noriko Rai, and in third place is Sasuke Uchiha. in Ninjutsu the top three are, first place, Sasuke Uchiha, second place Naruto Uzumaki, and in third place Noriko Rai. No one in Genjutsu. Taijutsu's first place is Sasuke Uchiha second place is Sakura Haruno, and third place is a tie with Naruto Uzumaki and Noriko Rai. The rookie, or should I say rookies, of the year are, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Noriko Rai." Sasuke's fangirls cheered for Sasuke and glared at Naruto and Noriko for taking a spot that they said was for him and him alone.

After everyone was calmed down class began and they learned how to make clones, well everyone except Naruto and Noriko who were fast asleep.

"Wake up you two!" Iruka shouted and the two woke up."Hmm since you two seem to know an awful lot about the clone jutsu, make one clone each." Naruto and Noriko just stared at each other for a second before walking down.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu.**" the two said in unison and a dozen clones of each popped out of nowhere.

"Ok then since you know how to use a jounin level forbidden jutsu I can say you can take the rest of the day off." Iruka said and Naruto and Noriko took off towards their apartment to tell their adoptive mother, Tsunade, that they were rookies of the year along with Sasuke Uchiha.

Random street in Konoha

"Hey you two demons why don't you crawl into a hole and die." a drunk villager said before flinging random things at them, such as a sake bottle, a large crate, and even a few kunai.

"Noriko lets go if we defend we might kill this guy." Naruto stated before the two took to the roof tops and got to their apartment, but if they had of stayed they would have seen a man in an anbu dog mask and something covering his left eye come up from underneath the non-ninja villager and use **Doton:Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu(Earth style:Inner Decapitation Technique)**.

Apartment complex

"Hey Noriko I'm gonna beat you up the stairs." Naruto said as the two jetted up the stairs and jumping at the door to their place and getting stuck in the door at their attempt.

"Can't you two ever come in one at a time?" Tsunade asked as she took a drink of sake and suddenly a snore erupted out and it came to everyone's attention, except Tsunade's, that Jiraiya was here.

"Ero-sennins here oh great." Naruto said as the super pervert jumped up.

"I told you not to call me that kid." Jiraiya yelled out before falling asleep again.

"Tsunade-baachan why is he here?"

"Well Naruto he is going to start training you and Noriko today."

"Awesome!" Naruto and Noriko shouted out together before hugging each other, and then letting go of each other with a massive blush on their faces.

"Aww how sweet." Jiraiya said before finding himself able to see Konoha completely.

"I think we hit him a little to hard Noriko-chan." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think so too Naruto-kun."Noriko replied doing the same thing Naruto was doing.

"You two really would make a great couple." Tsunade said teasing the two demon vessels.

"Shut up Tsunade-baachan!" the two yelled.

"All I did was point out a fact." Tsunade said still teasing the two.

"That was painful." Jiraiya said coming in through the door.

"Jiraiya I warned you that they were strong." Tsunade said as Jiraiya groaned.

"Yeah I know but I didn't think they could be that strong."

"Well ya know there is this other girl in our class that didn't hold back and turned a log into sawdust." Naruto said before setting down on a chair.

"Wow, hey Tsunade you sure you haven't been teaching anyone else?" Jiraiya asked jokingly while Tsunade simply stood there in shock someone other than her, Naruto, and Noriko could turn a log into sawdust.

"I am quite certain Jiraiya, however I might start because we need more medic nins. Naruto, Noriko tomorrow see if that girl wants to train in chakra control techniques with you.

"Ok Tsunade-baachan as long as she doesn't try anything funny with my Naruto-kun."

"With _your_ 'Naruto-kun'?" Tsunade said slyly.

"No what I meant to say was as long as she doesn't try anything funny around Naruto." Noriko stuttered realizing what she had said.

"Uh huh I'm sure thats what you meant to say." Tsunade said before Noriko blushed bright enough that Might Gai's teeth would look dull.

"Come on Tsunade-hime leave the poor girl alone, and let me take them so I can train them," Jiraiya said honestly, before he had to ruin it,"and who knows maybe I can get them to be more than friendly with each other." and with that Tsunade and Jiraiya started laughing very hard.

"Hardy har har, come on ero-sennin lets go." Naruto said before Noriko and himself left to train with Jiraiya.

Outside a bathhouse

"Ok you two the first thing I am going to be teaching to you two is the tree walking exercise, focus chakra to your feet, too much and you will fly off, too little you will slide down, first to reach the roof moves on to the next step." Jiraiya said and noticed they were both gathering chakra.

""Here I go." Naruto shouted out before running up the wall and nearly making it to the top.

"Not bad Naruto-kun, but let me try." Noriko said as she ran up, and made it to the roof.

"Well Noriko you get to move on to the next exercise," Jiraiya said before he noticed Naruto had ran up the wall and got to the roof, "with Naruto."

"So what is it ero-sennin?" they both asked as Jiraiya led them to a river.

"You are going to walk on water, what you do is focus a pillar of chakra and have it go to the bottom of a body of water." Jiraiya explained and withing a few hours they had both gotten it down.

"That was fun Ero-sennin." Naruto said as they headed to a large clearing.

"Yes but this next part will be even more fun." was all Jiraiya said before getting to the clearing and finding two large wooden pillar.

"Whats with the pillars?" Naruto asked as Noriko thought.

"Its for training, these pillars are so tough Tsunade cant break them."

"Woah so what are we doing?" Noriko asked completely confused about the objective of this.

"Ok do you two know about Kyuubi no Yoko and Shichibi no Kaku?" Jiraiya asked irritatedly.

"Umm yeah the fourth killed the Kyuubi, and the third killed the Shichibi." Noriko said as Jiraiya laughed.

"Neither killed them they sealed them, the Biju are too powerful to be killed by humans so they have to be sealed, in the cases of Kyuubi and Shichibi it was two newborn children, Naruto, vessel of Kyuubi, and Noriko, vessel of Schichibi, now tell me have you two ever felt power coursing through your body, something almost primal?" Jiraiya said knowing the harsh regiment Tsunade put trainees through.

"Well there was this one time something told me to annihilate a nearby tree with chakra alone." Naruto said remembering the rush of burning with pure chakra.

"Same here except I somehow made a clone of clay." Noriko stated as she remembered the feeling of grasping clay and forming it with her chakra.

"Amazing that Kyuubi would want you to annihilate a simple tree it must have just wanted to show you its power so when you use it you can use it more effectively." Jiraiya said before getting an idea. "I will boost your training after your first mission higher than a d-rank mission when you become genin, that is actually when you will be able to destroy these things, I hope"

Time skip: day of genin exams Place:Konoha's ninja academy

"Alight students I hope your ready, now line up in a single file line and get ready." Iruka said as everyone lined up "Alright Naruto your first."

"Ok what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make three clones and use henge." Iruka said oblivious to any special training Naruto might have recieved.

"Alright **Kage bunshin no jutsu**, **Henge.**" Naruto said as thirty clones and a replica of Jiraiya stood in front of Iruka.

"You pass Naruto tell the next person to come in."

"Alright, hey Noriko-chan its your turn."

"Alright what do you want me to do Iruka-sensei?" Noriko asked calmly.

"Three clones at least and use a henge."

"Ok then **Kage bunshin no jutsu**, **henge.**" Noriko said as thirty clones and a replica of Tsunade stood in front of Iruka.

After everyone who passed that was going to pass

"Everyone meet back here tomorrow and you will be assigned to your team." Iruka said before every cadet left to go home.

"Naruto-kun I can't believe tomorrow we finally get to become real ninja who knows maybe ero-sennin will teach us some super cool jutsu." Noriko said happily, everyone knew that Naruto's and Noriko's love for learning jutsu was very similar to Orochimaru's but they just wanted to learn jutsu that they could use without evil methods.

"Yeah like that one he used on that bear that attacked us, what was it called **Rasengan** I think is what he said it was." Naruto said recalling a time where they, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, had hiked in the woods.

_Flashback_

_"Awesome Tsunade-baachan, thanks for taking us hiking." Naruto shouted as Tsunade punched him sending him flying into a tree_

_"Your welcome but don't call me that." Tsunade said as a giant bear jumped from behind the tree Naruto had hit._

_"Tsunade-hime let me take care of this." Jiraiya said striking something similar to the 'nice guy pose'_

_"Alright just make it quick."_

_"**Rasengan.**" Jiraiya shouted out as a sphere of pure chakra began to rotate in his hand and he swung at the bear who went spiraling into the forest._

_"That was awesome!!" Naruto and Noriko shouted out as Jiraiya let the **Rasengan **fade out._

_end flashback_

"That was powerful but ero-sennin said he hadn't used it at its maximum power." Noriko said reminding Naruto what he had said when they asked if that was as powerful as it got.

"You two really love learning jutsu don't you." Sakura said running up beside the two.

"Yeah, hey why are you following us home?"

"Well Tsunade-sensei said once I graduated from the academy to come visit her so I can learn a new jutsu or two."

Tsunade's house

"Well done you three now I am going to teach you a few new jutsu, first off Naruto for you I have a very powerful attack the kenjutsu technique **Cross-slash** for you to use with the sword being made for you, Noriko what I am going to teach you is how to use a special medical jutsu that only a few people know, Sakura I am going to teach you all the medical knowledge that I have as well as all the medical jutsu Naruto and Noriko know with the exception of this new one I am teaching Noriko."

"Alright I am going to go pick up my sword the old man said it would be ready on the day of the genin exams."'

"Ok Naruto take the scroll with you because I don't know how to use the attack correctly." Tsunade said rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly.

Weapon shop

"Ah Naruto you finally got here, it took ya long enough I have been waiting for you to get here to give it to you, any later and I would have sold it to the next person that wanted it." an old man said laughing before he got hit in the back of the head with a newspaper.

"Grandpa that isn't funny this blade was made for Naruto-kun and Naruto-kun alone, if he didn't show up I would have taken it to his house myself." Tenten said before friendly hugging Naruto.

"Tenten what would Neji think?" Tenten's grandpa said as he got off the floor, only to be reintroduced to it, with a lot more pain.

"He doesn't care if I hug Naruto as long as it is a friendly hug and not a romantic hug." Tenten said before letting go of Naruto.

"Old man you need to watch your words around Tenten-chan don't you?" Naruto said jokingly before the old man started laughing and handing over the sword, which had a black blade that shone beautifully, a handle that seemed to be made of solid gold, but the most distinguishing thing about the sword was that on the black blade there were words engraved that said 'made from a demon's claw, used by a demon jailer' upon it.

"Later Naruto-kun tell Tsunade and Noriko I said hi and tell Jiraiya if I ever catch him peeping he will die." Tenten said her eyes on fire.

"Um Tenten-chan are you turning into a Gai clone like Lee?" Naruto asked as he had seen that fire only in the eyes of Gai and Rock Lee, but he left as Tenten pulled out a katana.

Training ground four

"Alright let me see, this attack is simpler than I thought it would be, and it is extremely powerful." Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword and created a couple thousand shadow clones.

"Alright everyone we will begin working on this technique, ready, set GO!." the real Naruto shouted out as all the clones and himself began using **Cross-slash **on poor innocent trees, and rocks, after a few hours Naruto dispelled all the clones and blacked out from the sudden knowledge.

Mind scape

'_Where am i_' Naruto thought as he stood up in a large puddle of water, for a moment he thought of a sewer

"**Well well well my foolish little vessel blacked out from a sudden burst of knowledge.**" a large creature yelled out from behind a cage.

"What are you, some kind of dog or something?" Naruto asked knowing full well it was Kyuubi but just wanting to annoy it.

"**Why you little brat if it weren't for the fact that I would die if you die I would kill you.**" Kyuubi yelled out

"I'm sorry Kyuubi I just couldn't help but want to see your reaction." Naruto said as Kyuubi growled.

"**Well since you will eventually need my help I might as well grant you the ability to access my chakra now so you can protect your precious people its the least I can do for making the first few years of your life miserable.**" Kyuubi yawned out before a scroll appeared before Naruto "**sign your name, in blood, in the first slot of this, I know you know what it is because the toad guy had you sign a contract with those toads.**"

"What do you get of me doing this?"

"**Well if you would summon me in my human form I could get a few of those books from that Jiraiya writes.**"

"Oh Kami do you hate me, why did I have to have the perverted demon sealed inside of me?"

"**Could have been worse you could have had Rokubi sealed inside you, he always pushed his vessel into doing things he didn't want to do, and eventually he got sealed inside the thunder temple by his vessel.**"

"Wow, so I can summon foxes now?"

"**Yes kit, and also I know this may be a little to much to ask but could you call me brother sometimes, I never had a brother or a sister and I always wanted a little brother.**" Kyuubi said hesitantly

"Ok Kyuubi-oniisan its no big deal, just gonna be a bit weird saying it." Naruto said causing both of them to start laughing.

"**Ok Otouto I will talk to you later.**" Kyuubi growled out before Naruto was back in the real world on a hospital bed.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto shouted out waking up the person sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Naruto-kun your awake, Tsunade-baachan said you would be out for a lot longer, what happened?" Noriko asked as she clung to Naruto, crying.

"Well lets just say I beat you when it came to meeting our demons." Naruto said as he held onto Noriko calming her down.

"Damn you, so what was Kyuubi like?" Noriko said the first part low enough so that Naruto couldn't hear it.

"He is a pervert that wants to meet Jiraiya, and asked me to call him brother which was simple since we have been together since I was born, but it still feels weird calling a demon your brother." Naruto said hugging Noriko and stroking her hair calming her down.

"Seems like you really do love each other." Tsunade said choosing that exact moment to walk in, but surprisingly the reaction they had was different from what she had expected.

"Yeah I guess we do." Naruto said before taking Noriko into a deeper embrace.

"No Naruto I don't think we do I know we love each other." Noriko said before Naruto kissed her

In the back of Noriko's head she heard a voice she had never heard except for a few times during a training session shout out something

"**Thats my girl I am so proud to have a vessel that knows what true love is, but now it is time me and you have a face to face talk Noriko-Imouto.**" it shouted and then Noriko blacked out.

Mind scape

"Where am I?" Noriko shouted out before she seen a massive cage with a badger-like creature inside it.

"**Hello Noriko-Imoutu I am glad I actually could bring you in here, I have tried since the first time I talked to you, I am so glad you know what true love is you don't need silly little trinkets from your lover to love him I mean sure Kyuubi-kun showered me with beautiful gifts to express his love to me but he knew he didn't have to but he wanted to show me just how much he loved me, there was this one time he brought me the largest diamond in the world, I sealed it up in my cave when I left to find him after he was sealed, but enough of that I know Kyuubi had your boyfriend sign a summoning contract with foxes so I am going to give you the contract for badgers, the funny thing is that this contract only summons demon badgers and the fox contract only demon foxes weird isn't it?** Shichibi said while hopping around like someone on happy pills.

"Umm thanks, but what exactly do you get out of this?" Noriko asked not completely trusting of a happy go lucky demon that had wanted to destroy Konoha.

"**Well occasionally you could summon me in my human form and let me get some of those books Jiraiya-kun writes because what I have seen you read, they seem really good.**"

"Oh great I get a perverted demon."

"**Could have been worse you could have had Rokubi sealed inside you, he always pushed his vessel into doing things he didn't want to do, and eventually he got sealed inside the thunder temple by his vessel.**"

"Good points, but hey want my toad summoning contract become void if I sign this contract?"

"**Nope you just have to think of which contract you wish to summon from, for instance for toads you would say Kuchiyose no jutsu:Toad, and for badgers it would be Kuchiyose no jutsu:Badger, also if your boyfriend summons Kyuubi in his human form summon me, oh and also you can use my chakra whenever but use it sparingly your boyfriend will have to as well, because it is extremely potent and will burn your regular chakra out leaving you exhausted so only use it when you have to, oh and on a lighter note do you think you could call me sister since your like the sister I never had.**" Kaku said with a small smile on her face.

"Sure no problem Kaku-Oneechan but it might take a while to get used to it." Noriko said before she was sent back.

"Hey Noriko-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked as he gently shook Noriko.

"Yep and I just met with Kaku."

"**Kit be careful Kaku is scary when she's mad, and for some reason every time she hit me it hurt like heaven.**" Kyuubi warned

'Don't you mean hurt like hell, Kyuubi-Oniisan?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Why would hell hurt a demon Naruto-otouto?**" Kyuubi asked confused.

'Never mind.'

"So what is Kaku like?"

"A giddy school girl who loves Kyuubi." Noriko said laughing while Kaku fumed.

"**I am not like a giddy school girl I am just happy alright.**" Kaku mentally shouted out.

"Ok I'm sorry shes just happy." and everyone there just busted out laughing.

Place:The two pillar which Tsunade couldn't break Time:Next day

"Alright you two I want you to call upon a little bit of demon chakra and focus it into your fist and punch as hard as you can."

"Ok Ero-sennin." Naruto said 'Alright Kyuubi-Oniisan just a little bit half a tails power should work.'

'**Alright Otouto here comes half a tails power to your right fist.**' Kyuubi said focusing half a tails worth of chakra into Naruto's right fist.

"No problem Ero-sennin." Noriko said 'Alright Oneesan I need about half a tails worth of chakra.'

'**Would you like fries with that? Seriously though here it comes.**' Kaku said focusing half a tails worth of chakra into Noriko's left fist.

"Here we go." both Naruto and Noriko shouted out as their fists connected with a pillar causing the pillar to explode at the area they hit, but not completely destroying the pillar.

"Well looks like a tail of chakra would have worked better, don't you agree Noriko-chan?" Naruto said as he looked at the damage.

"Yeah an entire tail would have been better." Noriko said as she inspected the damage and noticing something a little off. "Hey ero-sennin you said these were made of wood, but now that I get a good look at it, these are made of metal."

"Yep why do you think Tsunade couldn't break them."

Miles away just outside of the Akatsuki hideout

"Hidan-san where are Deidara-san and Tobi?" a man slightly taller than Deidara with blackish hair asked.

"Not long Ninjouzata I can sense their chakra coming towards us."Hidan replied and within a few minutes Tobi and Deidara had arrived.

"Hello Ninjouzata-senpai, Hidan-senpai." Tobi said as Deidara pulled out the orb that had the seal for the Rokubi on it.

"Hello Tobi I hope you and Deidara-san didn't have too many troubles getting the Rokubi." Ninjouzata said as he followed Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan towards Leader's room

"Nope it was actually easy because the vessel of the Rokubi was dead." Tobi said as they walked.

"He was dead upon arrival?" Hidan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Hidan, he sealed his Biju into the thunder temple,yeah." Deidara said as they got to the Leaders room, also known as the sealing room.

Konoha-Ninja academy

"Team seven will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Noriko Rai, and Hakamori No Haka." everyone's eyebrows raised at this, seeing the confused look on everyone's faces Iruka decided to explain"Hakamori is a new student that came here after nearly being killed by the Hakakage of his village, and Hokage-sama said for him to be put on a team with Naruto and Noriko."

"Maybe I should have introduced myself first Iruka-san." Hakamori said in an emotionless tone.

"Probably, oh well, Team eight will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno, Team nine will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Hikaru Uzu, Team ten will be Ino Yamanka, Shikmaru Nara, and Choui Akimichi." Iruka finished and the team's senseis began walking in, well except for team seven's.

"So Hakamori, where were you born?" Naruto asked as Hakamori began doing push-ups

"Umarehakagakure(Village surrounded by graves), why do you ask Naruto-san."

"Just curious, but why did the Kage try to kill you?"

"I have a demon sealed within me." Hakamori said but was hoping these two wouldn't hate him like so many did in his village.

"Wow I thought we were the only ones to have a demon sealed inside of us." Noriko said and Hakamori fell to the floor in shock.

"You two have demons sealed inside of you as well?" Hakamori asked, mask forgotten.

"Yeah we do, so what tailed demon is inside of you?" Naruto asked and Hakamori looked confused.

"I don't have a Biju sealed inside me, I have the demon of Graves sealed inside me, though if he were a Biju he would probably be as strong as Orochi." Hakamori said as he realized what they had meant, and just then, their sensei walked in.

"Hello guys I need to see your teamwork in battle so lets go outside, you beat me and I will acknowledge you as my genin team." their sensei, who looked rather familiar to Naruto and Noriko, said.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto said as Jiraiya stood there with a grin on his face.

"You know it brat so lets meet at training ground seven and I will test your team work with Hakamori." Jiraiya said knowing Naruto and Noriko worked well with each other but he wasn't sure with anyone else.

"I hope your ready to lose Ero-sensei."Hakamori, surprisingly, said as all four went to the training grounds.

"Come at me with the intent to kill." Jiriaya said as Naruto took his massive blade off his back and charged.

"**Cross-slash.**" Naruto shouted out as Noriko hid.

"Hmph looks like its only me and you fighting now Naruto-sama." Hakamori said as he went through a few hand signs"**Haka:Bosho Kakusei(Grave Style: Graveyard awakening).**" as Hakamori slammed his palms into the ground he ground itself turned into that of a graveyards.

"Hakamori, Noriko didn't abandon us she is better with long range techniques." Naruto said as Hakamori pulled out a small scroll and summoned a scythe.

"Alright Naruto-san I will believe you, for now lets get this guy. **Kuchiyose no jutsu:Undead.**" Hakamori shouted as skeletons of humans and animals pulled themselves up from the ground and charged towards Jiraiya.

"**Sennen Goroshi(Thousand years of death).**" Noriko shouted out as she charged from a bush she had been hiding in, and actually got Jiraiya who flew into a now muddy river, because of Hakamori's jutsu.

"Pass." Jiraiya said before going underwater.

"Yay!" all three genin yelled out before going home.

Akatsuki hideout

"Deidara what are you doing?" Kakuzu asked as Deidara was working on something.

"None of your business Kakuzu, yeah." Deidara said and tried to move but Kakuzu had already gotten over to him.

"Is that a replica of your village?" Kakuzu asked as the clay model looked exactly like Iwa.

"Yes and this isn't explosive either I have a hobby of making clay replicas of the villages I have seen, yeah." Deidara said as Kakuzu went rigid with shock.

"Not explosive clay, impossible."

"I will prove it, Katsu, yeah." Deidara said and Kakuzu leapt away from the model that didn't explode.

"Wow that is scary I didn't know you could make anything from clay without it being explosive, hey you think you could make a replica of the waterfall village?" Kakuzu asked, slightly missing the waterfall that hid his ex-village from sight.

"Sure, yeah." Deidara said as he finished his clay version of Iwa.

Konoha-a few weeks later

"Mission time." Jiriaya said and Naruto looked half angry and half terrified.

"No I refuse to rescue that damnable cat once more." Naruto said as Hakamori got his scythe off his back and Noriko just sighed.

"I don't want to chase it anymore either, Naruto-san." Hakamori said as he ran off to find the cat.

"We have to Naruto-kun or else we won't get trusted with better missions." Noriko said as she ran off to find the cat.

"Their right I guess." Naruto said as he ran to find the cal as well.

After a few hours Team Seven finally caught the cat, and Naruto, along with Noriko and Jiraiya, demanded a better mission.

"Well I do have a c-class mission." Tsunade said as Jiraiya, Naruto, Noriko, and Hakamori raised their eyebrows"Tazuna-san please come in." an old man with a sake bottle walked in and looked at the team that was going to escort him.

"None of these guys look reliable, except for the kid with the scythe." Tazuna said as he looked over the four ninjas.

"I promise you that these four are the best you could ask for right now." Tsunade said as Tazuna yawned.

"As much as I don't want to guard this guy, we will, Team Seven meet at the gates in thirty minutes." Jiraiya said and all four of them vanished to pack for a C-class mission.

At Konoha's gate

"Alright, lets go." Tazuna said, slightly angry the team took ten extra minutes to get prepared.

"Alright Tazuna-san." Hakamori said as the group walked towards the Land of Waves.

"Tazuna, are there any bath houses in the Land of Waves?" Jiraiya asked with a perverted smile.

"Yes, why?" Tazuna replied before realizing the obvious."Your a pervert, right?"

'_Hmm odd I know it hasn't rained in a while, yet there are two puddles of water on the ground, chunin level nins as well, I hope they entertain me._' Hakamori thought as he saw Jiraiya reach into his kunai pouch and pull out Icha Icha paradise volume one, and handed it to Tazuna, after the group was a little further away from the puddles two people emerged from them.

"Such fools don't deserve a chance." Hakamori said, alarming Tazuna, and the two nins that came from the puddles.

"Well seems like the brat seen through our trick." one of them said.

"That would be because it hasn't rained in weeks, so why would there be water around." Hakamori stated as he made a few hand signs"**Haka tenma kakusei(Grave Demon awake Stage one.**" Hakamori shouted out as the ground around him turned to that of a graveyards and went up his body "Entertain me." Hakamori said as his body finally was coated with the land and looked like a grim reaper with earth colored robes and two tombstones sticking out of his shoulders, needless to say the two Mist ninjas attacked him.

"**Graveyard vortex.**" Hakamori said calmly and the earth around the two nins sucked them in, and the earth on Hakamori vanished."They weren't worth the chakra." and the group walked on.

As they walked Jiraiya suddenly knocked everyone down to the ground before he ducked under a massive cleaver, and the area became filled with mist.

"Jiraiya of the Konoha three, why are you with these little brats?" a voice said from the mist.

"Zabuza Momochi, your not worth my time, disperse the mist." Jiraiya said in a near commanding tone, Zabuza just laughed, suddenly he screamed.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama, for providing a distraction while I used my jutsu." Hakamori said and the mist vanished and Zabuza was seen stuck in the ground trying to break free"I wouldn't try that, my pets might by, hungry." Hakamori added when Zabuza started making hand signs, but of course Zabuza didn't listen.

"**Suiton:Daibakufu no jutsu(Water style: Water vortex technique).**" Zabuza shouted out and water struck the ground around him, everyone heard a sickening sound, like mud being thrown, and then the sound of lips being licked.

" I warned you, **Kuchiyose:Undead.**" Hakamori said slamming his palms to the ground with a maniacal smile as the two sounds were heard again and a creature that looked half human and half monster came up from the ground."This is my favorite pet, the undead half demon, Minimaru, at the time he died he destroyed all of the other ones I had so I have needed, replacements, you will work perfectly, Zabuza Momochi." Hakamori added as the Minimaru lunged forward, only for Zabuza to be killed before Minimaru arrived at him.

"Thank you for stopping him, I have chased him for many weeks." a hunter nin from Kiri said bowing, taking Zabuza's body and leaving.

"Damn bastard, he could have left the body for me." Hakamori said, sighing.

"You will have a chance to I am sure, hunter nins are supposed to cut the head off and dispose of the body, but it will take about a week for him to recover since I am certain bones broke, correct?" Jiraiya asked having heard what no one else had heard, bones snapping

"Yes Jiraiya-sama." Hakamori said his mood returning to normal.

"Ok brats we need to hurry up and get to Tazuna's house." Jiraiya said and the four picked up their pace towards Tazuna's house.

After they arrived Jiraiya took them out to train, and after he discovered Hakamori could do the tree walking exercise he set out to do something a little harder.

"Alright you three, what do you know about chakra natures?" Jiraiya asked, and at the confused looks he explained and pulled out sheets of paper.

"Are we going to draw?"

"No Naruto, this is to discover your chakra nature." Jiraiya said and told all three to put chakra into a piece of paper, Noriko's element was earth, due to her demon, as well as fire, Hakamori's elements were, grave, piece of the paper turning into sludge pretty much, and Naruto's elements were fire, wind, and grave, which shocked everyone, especially Hakamori.

"Naruto, there is only one clan that has the Grave as an inborn chakra nature, my family, but theres a chance that its just a fluke, hmm try this." Hakamori said showing Naruto a few hand signs"Now focus chakra to your eyes." Hakamori instructed and Naruto did as instructed, when Naruto opened his eyes Hakamori smiled the kindest smile Naruto had ever seen him with.

"What?" Naruto asked, unaware that he had a kekkei genkai.

"Well it could be the fact that were related." Hakamori said, Naruto promptly passed out

After Naruto had been woke up, twice, because he had passed out a second time when he found out he had a family AND a kekkei genkai, Hakamori took him out to the forest they had been in most of the day and taught him as many of the No Haka jutsu as he could over the time they had to train, seven days, the day before Zabuza would attack Tazuna's daughter was found, unconscious with clothes torn off her body, on the path to the house, everyone was, for lack of a better word, pissed.

"Tazuna-san, if I find out who did this I will make sure they are not allowed to reproduce ever, I will KILL THEM!" Naruto shouted out as his chakra turned dark red.

"Calm down Naruto." Jiraiya said, hitting Naruto on the back of the head. "I have a feeling I know who did this." Jiraiya added preparing for the next day

The next day everyone was up and doing their thing, Jiraiya, Noriko, Hakamori, and Tazuna at the bridge, Tsunami and Inari doing things around the house, and Naruto asleep, when two thugs of Gatos broke in and attacked Tsunami.

"We didn't get to do anything to you the other day thanks to our jobs having to be done, but today we can," one of them said licking his lips.

"Ppplease let me go." Tsunami said as the man tied her up and pulled his pants down, but before he could even touch his pants a sound startled him, it sounded like someone yelling.

"YOU BASTARD **KATSUGAN(Piercing Eye).**" Naruto shouted out and his eyes turned silver.

"Ha you changed your eye color big deal." the one who was about to rape Tsunami said laughing, but it soon turned to tears when his family jewels were wrapped up in a hand made from what seemed to be mud from a fresh grave

"I've wanted to test this new jutsu I made for a while, **Haka:Gekiha Hidari(Grave:Crushing left hand).**" Naruto said and the hand crushed inwards, the poor man screamed loudly before being completely covered in dirt and crushed, as was the other man.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Tsunami said after she was free from the rope.

"No problem Tsunami-san, before I leave though I should leave someone here to protect you, **Kuchiyose:Kitsune(Summoning:Fox).**" Naruto said before wiping his blood on his palm and summoning a jet black fox.

"My name is Hiki, what do ya need, boss?" Hiki asked stretching.

"Watch after these two until I return, don't let anything bad happen to them." Naruto said, and when he received a positive nod he ran, but stopped before he ran too far.

"Whats wrong boss?" Hiki asked taking on a more alert status.

"The bridge may not have enough ground close enough to make what I need, so I am gonna have to make it here." Naruto said as the ground around him moistened into graveyard soil and formed a large gourd shape on his back.

"Why a gourd?" Hiki asked.

"Dunno just a random shape I picked." Naruto said before leaping to the bridge.

At the bridge Hakamori wasn't fairing very well against Haku as his defense was shot since he couldn't reach enough land fast enough, he was quickly knocked out with a well placed senbon, as was Noriko, Jiraiya had already almost killed Zabuza and Naruto finally appeared, in a blaze of smoke.

"Have no fear, Naru is here." Naruto said and Zabuza, Haku, and Jiraiya sweat dropped."**Katsugan: Hakasho Senmetsu(Piercing eye:Graveyard Extermination).**" Naruto shouted out when he seen Noriko's and Hakamori's bodies on the ground, instead of the silver eyes expected though his eyes turned a color eerily similar to iron, the graveyard soil swallowed Zabuza and Haku up and crushed them, as soon as the soil fell to the ground so did Naruto, but not before he used a jutsu that made both Zabuza and Haku's mangled bodies straighten out and vanish.

Gato showed up and wet himself at the sight of blood everywhere, and all of the thugs he brought ran, A few days later and everyone in good condition the team set off towards Konoha, when the arrived in Konoha a guy wearing black clothes and a bundle on his back was holding up Konohamaru.

"Hey make-up boy, set him down." Naruto said in a flat tone, the guy's right eye twitched at the name.

"Make-up boy am I? I will teach you manners brat." he said pulling the bundle off his back and the bandages shot off revealing a puppet.

"Hmm a puppet, sounds like you want a good fight, **Kuchiyose:Undead.**" Naruto pushed some chakra into his palm and summoned two figure, Zabuza and Haku. "Say hello to my, pet, or puppets if you want to call them that." Naruto added and the boy backed away, then a shout from the air had everyone looking up.

"KANKURO STOP IT NOW!" she shouted landing beside him an punching them in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEMARI!" Kankuro shouted out and an argument broke out between the two of them, but they were quickly brought from it wen Naruto cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Temari was the first to ask and Naruto just glared.

"I was in the middle of a fight with this guy, so please move." Kankuro said before Naruto had a chance to say anything.

"Kankuro you idiot, HE could be around." Temari said looking around slowly.

"I doubt it, besides its just one little brat." Kankuro said before a voice rivaling Hakamori's monotone was heard.

"Kankuro put your puppet away,. Do anything else to disgrace our village and I will kill you." the boy said standing upside down on a tree beside Sasuke Uchiha, who was sleeping for some reason.

"Sorry Gaara." Kankuro said reapplying the bandages to his puppet in a rush and walking off with Temari, Gaara simple vanished in a swirl of sand and appeared in front of Naruto.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked in his monotone.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and I guess I should call you Vessel of the Ichibi, correct?" Naruto said and Gaara looked shocked for a moment but it passed as quickly as it came.

"My name is Gaara No Sabaku, goodbye Uzumaki, I hope to see you in the chunin exams." Gaara said before leaving.

Naruto, remembering he left his sword in his room, rushed to get it to copy an attack he had seen somewhere but couldn't remember where, after he finally copied it to a limited degree Jiraiya started team meetings again.

"Ok the chunin exams are in a week, we got here earlier than I thought we would so I gave you some time to recuperate, but now I am going to be the sensei from hell, I am going to assign you each a teacher that suits you best ,Naruto you will be receiving training from a guy I met during my travels, Noriko you will train with Anko to learn more than healing jutsu, Hakamori, you will be training with Kakashi Hatake, even though he already has his own team, I had to bribe him with the unreleased copy of my next book." Jiraiya said and three people walked into the clearing.

"Now I have a reason to be late for my team meeting." Kakashi said lazily.

"I hope your ready to learn Nori-chan." Anko said dragging off Noriko, who looked as if she had just seen Shinigami, to train.

"I guess your Naruto, my name is Cloud Strife, I will teach you two moves, **Omnislash **and **Climhazard.**"

* * *

Ninjouzata: good of any place to stop, my hand hurts from thinking this up, anyhow the crossover doesn't last long cause as soon as Chunin exams begin Cloud will leave never to be seen again. anyhow please RAR (Read And Review for those who still don't know) 

Go all out on your insults if you want I don't really care I write this for fun and fun alone, insults will be ignore, but if your gonna insult me or my stories, please tell me why in case I decide to read it and make sure its not "YOUR WRITING IS THE WORST' or 'DONT RTE ANOTR STORY UNTL YOU LEARN TO TPE WRIGHT' (ENTERING RANT MODE)I get annoyed at the amount of people who say stuff like that to other people yet don't look at their own typing to see they type like they just hit their head on the keyboard(RANT MODE OFF)

Preview of next chapter

As the blade came poised for the final attack the undead Zabuza stopped.

"What happened Zabuza?" Naruto asked his minion.

"I cant kill him master, his chakra is freezing me to the spot." the undead Zabuza said before poofing away.

"Shit." Naruto said as the man stood up and smile evilly.

"Too bad Naruto-kun I will get Sasuke-kun." the man said before...

end preview

Spooky, oh also I know making Naruto kill Zabuza and Haku was mean, I like them both, but it had to be done, Naruto was in a rage, accessed too much of Kyuubi's chakra and the earth from the ground near the bridge, including his own, crushed both of them and killed them, before he passed out he turned them into his minions of sorts, they have free will but if Naruto tells them to do something, like bake me a cake, then they have to

Quick thing about Hakamori's pet, his undead minion:

Hakamori had, at one time, undead minions that outnumbered Umarehakagakure's citizens but they were all killed by a half demon named Minimaru, whose demon half is a dog. More will be revealed in, most likely, chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjouzata: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my ocs, any jutsu I create, and Umarehakagakure(Village surrounded by graves), this chapter is the forest of death,.

* * *

**Recap**

_"Ok the chunin exams are in a week, we got here earlier than I thought we would so I gave you some time to recuperate, but now I am going to be the sensei from hell, I am going to assign you each a teacher that suits you best ,Naruto you will be receiving training from a guy I met during my travels, Noriko you will train with Anko to learn more than healing jutsu, Hakamori, you will be training with Kakashi Hatake, even though he already has his own team, I had to bribe him with the unreleased copy of my next book." Jiraiya said and three people walked into the clearing._

_"Now I have a reason to be late for my team meeting." Kakashi said lazily._

_"I hope your ready to learn Nori-chan." Anko said dragging off Noriko, who looked as if she had just seen Shinigami, to train._

_"I guess your Naruto, my name is Cloud Strife, I will teach you two moves, **Omnislash **and **Climhazard.**"_

* * *

Noriko, Naruto, and Hakamori's training for the week was intense, but they made it through, the final team meeting before the exams began Hakamori raised a slight concern of his. 

"My brother hates me and he is taking the chunin exams and he has many more undead warriors to aid him than I did, he could make, at least, three or four villages with all of his, I only had one and a half." Hakamori said in his calm voice, but his body was shaking like a sapling in a hurricane.

"So we will have some problems, right?" Naruto asked and Hakamori nodded.

"He also knows our family's most powerful attack, Funeral march of a marionette." Hakamori said and Naruto's eyebrow raised slightly. "It summons all of the puppets and they charge with their most powerful attack, with them he could flatten Konoha without losing a drop of blood, and lose some of his minions and not care." Hakamori added and shivered.

"Alright you three these are the forms for the chunin exams, sign it and meet at the room mentioned on there, oh and don't go if you don't think your ready." Jiraiya said before vanishing,

"So, Hakamori, do you know the Funeral march of a marionette?" Naruto asked hoping to learn something new.

"Yes, but it's hard to teach, to put it basically you simply summon all of your minions at once and command them to fight with their most powerful attacks." Hakamori said quietly.

"Cool, well later Hakamori, I have to go home, come on Noriko-chan." Naruto shouted out and the two ran at top speed home.

After the the two got home Naruto checked all of his supplies, the sword he had when he became a genin, kunai, shuriken, and all the other weapons he would need, and Noriko checked her medical scroll she had made, and the trench coat Anko had made her wear, the next day all three team mates met and walked into the Ninja academy to take the first exam of the Chunin exams, they met up with the team of Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura.

"Disperse this genjutsu immediately we are not at room 301 this is room 201." Sasuke said snobbishly before continuing "I am certain you seen it Sakura." Sakura just nodded, hearts in her eyes at how cool her Sasuke was acting.

"So the mighty Uchiha seen through this, but can you get past us?" one of the chunins asked and lunged at Sasuke, who simply launched his own attack, both were stopped by a green blur.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I wish to fight you." the green boy said and Sasuke smirked.

"Alright then, who knows maybe I can learn a few good jutsu from you." Sasuke said charging.

"Only if you wish to learn taijutsu, by the way my name is Rock Lee." Lee said delivering an upward kick to Sasuke, who went flying into the air, and as Lee was about to do something with the bandages on his arm a pin wheel flew through the air and stuck into Lee's bandages and slammed him into the wall, Naruto and his team just walked by, only to be attacked by the chunins.

"Foolish mistake." Hakamori said a spike of Graveyard soil shooting at them, they both dodged but the soil chased them until it grabbed them.

"Sorry sir." the chunins said and Hakamori released them.

"Pathetic excuses for chunin." all three muttered before walking up the stairs to the true room 301.

In the real room 301 Kabuto was looking through his Ninja Info cards, Sasuke and his team walked in a few minutes after Naruto and his team.

"I won't lose to any of these guys, after all I AM an Uchiha." Sasuke said, gloating much to the displeasure of the other chunin hopefuls from other countries.

"Yeah and I am the strongest of the Inuzuka clan." Kiba said gloating to the same extent as Sasuke, Sakura just stood their waiting, hearts in her eyes as Sasuke gloated..

"I suppose you guys are rookies, so let me tell you something, the tension here is thick enough to be cut by a sword." Kabuto said.

"Your point, I am the strongest of the Uchiha, and I will beat all of these losers." Sasuke said, waving his hand at everyone in the room.

"So, I suppose those cards have some significant value." Sakura spoke up and Kabuto smiled.

"Yes I have every genin's info here, tell me who you want to see and I will look them up." Kabuto said kindly and Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and his team, and a sand guy with red hair." Sasuke said and Naruto smirked.

"My team mates are Noriko Rai and Hakamori no Haka, and Gaara No Sabaku is the guy's name, Uchiha." Naruto said and Kabuto looked them up.

"Noriko Rai, Hakamori no Haka, and Naruto Uzumaki have the same missions, twenty d rank, and a C-rank turned A-rank, now for personal stats, Naruto Uzumaki and Hakamori no Haka are related, they both have a jutsu that can control the undead and bend the to their will, woo whee Noriko, Naruto, and Hakamori also have MASSIVE chakra reserves, and Noriko herself has an impressive list of medical jutsu, as well as training with Tsunade, dang you three are going to be deadly in these exams, as for Gaara no Sabaku, he has 25 d-rank missions, no c-rank, four B-rank, and two A-rank." Kabuto said with envy at the four power houses.

"Show me Sasuke Uchiha's." Naruto said and Kabuto pulled out a card and read the info.

"Sasuke Uchiha, self-proclaimed strongest of the Uchiha, truly only second compared to older brother Itachi Uchiha, knows most Uchiha fire jutsu, has at least chunin level chakra reserves, nothing compared to you though Naruto, and has thirty D-rank missions, a single C-rank, zero B-rank and A-rank missions, not bad not bad at all." Kabuto finished and Sasuke fume, he had chakra levels that weren't even COMPARABLE to the two people he seen as losers, and the third member of their team, he wasn't worth notice by just being RELATED to one of the losers.

"Alright maggots, take your seat." Ibiki said appearing into the room with a dozen other jounins.

After the first exam reached a half hour before the last question Hakamori noticed someone, his older brother, and he was calm, precise, and making a dead mouse look for answers.

"Alright maggots if you choose to take this final question and fail you wont ever be able to take this test again, if you give up you can take it again next year." Ibiki said and half of the people who were still there left, after no one was going to leave Ibiki announced with a slight smile on his face "Those remaining pass." and then through the window a large ball shot into the room, Noriko sweat dropped, there was Anko.

Surely enough two kunai shot out of the ball revealing 'Proctor of the second exam, Anko, sexy and single' this caused Noriko to slap her hand to her head.

"To the next part of the exam, the forest of death." Anko said and jumped out the window.

After everyone arrived at the Forest of Death they were given forms to sign that stated that Konoha was not responsible for any deaths, and they were let into the forest to collect a scroll opposite of the one they had.

"We have an Earth scroll, we need to find a Heaven scroll and get to the tower immediately." Noriko said but Naruto and Hakamori shook their head negatively.

"This may be our ONLY chance to show off, so lets enjoy it to the fullest." Naruto said and Noriko sighed, but then she thought about it, it would be fun to let loose.

"Heh you three think your tough, well let me show you what fear is." a woman and her team said each approaching someone, the two guys approaching Naruto and Hakamori the woman approaching Noriko.

"**Kuchiyose:undead.**" Hakamori and Naruto shouted out, Naruto summoned only Haku as there was a small pond near them.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" Undead-Haku asked.

"Dispose of this guy anyway you see fit." Naruto said and Haku trapped the guy in his crystal ice mirrors, Haku then let loose a barrage of kunai and shuriken that stopped the man from moving.

"Sorry Naruto-sama, something is sapping the energy I have away." Haku said before vanishing.

"Seems the little girly boy didn't have much energy." the guy Haku has been fighting said, revealing an orb embedded in his arm. "This little fucker was a pain to have put in, but if someone has a kekkei genkai it saps their chakra away."

"**Kuchiyose:undead, Zabuza.**" Naruto shouted out and Zabuza appeared sword ready.

"Take him down Zabuza." Naruto said and Zabuza shrouded the area in mist, and then the ninja's screams were heard, and they followed sword strikes.

"Later Naruto." Zabuza said vanishing.

"Hey, what took you so long Naruto?" Hakamori asked as Minimaru vanished.

"Hey I don't have a half demon that I can bring forth to fight." Naruto said as Noriko finished her opponent and took their Heaven scroll.

"Dang it we need an Earth scroll." Noriko shouted out and then they heard someone screaming in the distant.

"Lets go, maybe we can get more scrolls." Naruto said and they rushed towards the screams, only to find Sasuke getting his ass kicked by a grass ninja.

"We should probably help them, but then again he DID insult us throughout the academy Naruto-kun." Noriko said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but even though they insulted us they ARE Konoha nins, so it is our duty to help our fellow Shinobi." Naruto said rushing the grass nin when he seen an opening.

"Naruto, you bastard, I don't need your help!" Sasuke shouted out launching as many Katon jutsu he could at the grass ninja.

"So you say, **Kuchiyose: Undead.**" Naruto shouted summoning Zabuza.

"Hey Naruto, what do you need?" Zabuza asked as he took his sword off his back.

"Dispose of this guy." Naruto said and Zabuza leapt at his opponent, ready to kill , but as the blade came poised for the final attack the undead Zabuza stopped."What happened Zabuza?"

"I cant kill him, his chakra is freezing me to the spot." the undead Zabuza said before poofing away.

"Shit." Naruto said as the man stood up and smile evilly.

"Too bad Naruto-kun I will get Sasuke-kun." the man said before he tore his face off revealing, Orochimaru

"Ooorochimaru." Naruto stammered out, this was hopeless.

"**NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT, WHAT WILL NORIKO THINK OF YOU.**" Kyuubi shouted inside Naruto's head, the yelling brought Naruto back to reality,

Orochimaru placed Naruto in a genjutsu designed to reveal his worst fear, in this case it was all of Konoha, Tsunade and his team included, being killed by Orochimaru, this caused Naruto to fly into a rage and break the genjutsu, a massive amount of soil then shot forth towards Orochimaru, whose eyes shot wide open as the soil neared him, he quickly made a few hand signs and a wall of fire shot up, stopping the soil in its tracks, with the momentary delay he bit Sasuke's neck, leaving the Curse mark, and vanished right as his Flame wall broke down. As soon as the soil vanished Naruto passed out. Two bodies in the trees near Orochimaru were found, one of which containing an Earth scroll

"Where are we?" Naruto asked when he woke up in a tree, three days later

"We are with Team eight hiding right now, you, Sasuke, and Kiba passed out, Sasuke has some weird mark on the back of his neck, and this is also the fourth day of the exam, one of the guys you killed happened to have the Earth scroll, and we gave out extra Heaven scroll to Team eight." Hakamori said, the group then heard the sounds of fighting outside.

"Seems like I was right, those Sound nins did decide to attack, but we need to take care of Naruto, let Sakura take care of them for now, I can't move yet, and your attacks cause too much ruckus Hakamori, so none of us can fight yet." Noriko said and they felt a pulse of evil chakra.

"I'm going to check it out, Kakashi taught me a few jutsu I can use that doesn't cause too much ruckus." Hakamori said as he rushed outside, only to be flung back into the room by an unknown source "It's Sasuke, he is covered in some strange black marking."

"Shit it sounds like Orochimaru's Cursed seal, and Jiraiya was going to teach the way to destroy it to me but we didn't have enough time." Naruto said and then they heard bones cracking, all three rushed, well in Naruto's case limped slightly, out to see Sasuke breaking a Sound Shinobi's arms, and Kiba and Sakura staring wide eyed at him.

"Your going to fight me next Uzumaki." Sasuke said and Naruto winced as he tried to stand tall.

"I can't right now, I had to save your sorry ass." Naruto said and Sasuke laughed.

"Pathetic loser cant even stand up tall." Sasuke said, and as he went to strike Naruto, Sakura came from behind him and hugged him.

"Go back to the Sasuke-kun I love." she said, tears in her eyes, the markings receded and Sasuke fell over.

"Naruto, if we fight in the next part of the exam I will kill you." Sasuke said as he regained his composure. Then Team Eight left for the tower, Team seven following shortly after.

Within a few hours Team seven made it to the tower.A few hours into the prelims for the third exam Sasuke was fighting someone from Umarehakagakure, and was winning, if only slightly.

"Looks like I can kick it up a notch, how bout it Uchiha, your eyes vs mine?" the guy asked and Sasuke smirked.

"If you think it will work then bring it on." Sasuke said and the guy he was fighting smirked, and passed out from a kunai tipped with paralysis poison.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha, the next two combatants will be, Kiba Inuzuka vs, Tekeshi no Haka." Hakamori tensed when Hayate said this.

"Inuzuka-san I hope you will forfeit, I don't want to kill you." Tekeshi said and Kiba smirked.

"No chance, I will kick your ass without breaking a sweat."

"Since you wont break a sweat then I will use my strongest attacks." Tekeshi said and Kiba lunged forwards.

"**Tsuuga.**" Kiba shouted out and made a mini tornado that lunged at Tekeshi, who stopped it with a single hand.

"Hmm it seems to be vice versa my turn now" Kiba laughed.

"What are you going to do, stare me to death?"

"Inuzuka-san, you are a fool, you should have forfeited when I told you to, **March of blood.**" Kankuro's eyes widened as three undead minions appeared, one with the Byakugan, one with the Sharingan, and another with a gourd on her back. "Zack, close the chakra focusing into his feet, Seph block any attacks , Sarah crush him after Zack closes the chakra points in his feet." Tekeshi said and the three undead minions attacked, Hayate stopped the match before Sarah killed Kiba.

"Sorry Master Tekeshi-kun." she said and Hakamori thought he seen tears in his older brother's eyes.

"It's ok Sarah, later." Tekeshi responded, and Kiba started laughing

"You necrophiliac!" Kiba shouted, Hayate sighed and backed off as Tekeshi lashed out at Kiba. "**Graveyard coffin.**" Tekeshi said as soil exploded out of his pockets and covered Kiba's body, Tekeshi then got a grin on his face, preparing to deliver the final blow, but, unknown to anyone, Tekeshi's undead minion, Sarah, was talking to him.

"Tekeshi-kun, don't kill him for something so foolish, I know you loved me, but due to them extracting Shukaku from me I died, please stop this." Sarah pleaded through their mind link, Tekeshi felt her crying and let go of Kiba.

"You got lucky, you inbred mutt." Tekeshi said, a true look of utter hate for the dog boy showing on his face. "Had it not been for Sarah you would be dead right now."

"Winner Tekeshi no Haka, next two fighters Sakura Haruno vs. Noriko Rai." Hayate announced and the two jumped down into the ring.

"I hope you won't take it easy on me, after all I trained with Tsunade as well." Sakura said and Noriko smiled.

"You sure as hell acted weak in the forest though."

"That's called acting, I didn't want to show off my strength until I had to." Sakura said as she launched an attack.

"Too slow." Noriko said as Sakura hit her square in the head, and clay shot from the impact zone.

"What the hell?" Sakura stuttered as the clay dropped from Noriko's body

"I have to admit that if I hadn't of surrounded my body with clay that would have been deadly." Noriko said, her clay shell turning into a bow and arrow. "I also have to admit your a good opponent, but this is the end." Noriko shot four sharpened clay arrows which stuck in Sakura's arms and legs. "Oh and also those things are tipped with a poison that stops all movement for twenty four hours, Anko helped me make it when I was training with her."

"Winner Noriko Rai, the final match will be a three way between, Naruto Uzumaki, Dosu Kinutu, and Chouji Akimichi." Hayate said and the three immediately began fighting.

"I don't know what this will do but I suppose it wont hurt to try it, **Blade beam.**" Naruto swung his sword down and a massive beam shot out and hit Dosu, wounding him to the point of near death, it then shrunk to less than half the original size and struck Chouji, though it felt like a small wind to him.

"**Partial expansion jutsu.**" Chouji said and grabbed Naruto with his massive hands, but the hands were forced apart as Naruto pushed outwards with his chakra.

"**Flaming armor.**" Naruto said as a shell of chakra formed around his body, in the shape of a fox with a single tail, the one tail then split to become two, Naruto charged and delivered a single punch to Chouji and sent him flying as well as knocking him out.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki, will the people advancing to the finals please step forward and take a number from the box." everyone did as they were told"The finals will be like this:

Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Sabaku

Tekeshi vs Temari, and the winner of that fight will fight Hakamori no Haka

Shino vs Kankuro

Noriko Rai vs Shikamaru Nara." Hayate finished and Tsunade spoke up.

"You have a month off to train and prepare yourself for these finals." Tsunade said and the genins left, Tekeshi first followed by Kankuro, then Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Shino, Hakamori, and finally Naruto and Noriko.

* * *

I think this was a good chapter, ONTO THE PREVIEW 

_"Foolish little brother you cannot hope to defeat me_(That sounds similar to Itachi doesn't it?)_, and its all because you lack hatred, you must hate everyone and live only for yourself, turn everyone else into a minion, I would have done that to my team and sensei if I could but alas I can't." Tekeshi said as he made a few hand signs, "I have rambled on too much, now I should end your life and make you and your minions, my minions, __**Funeral march of a marionette.**__" Hakamori smiled._

_"Not so fast Tekeshi, I have a surprise of my own, now dance **Minions of the Lotus massacre**." Hakamori shouted as his puppets began to..._

Hmm maybe that's a little too much of a preview, but I promise you it will be an amazing chapter, later my dear readers please Read And Review, Flames expected and accepted.


End file.
